


A special treat for halloween.

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Breast Fucking, F/M, Frotting, Futanari, Gen, Halloween, Large Ass, Oral, Other, Size Kink, human serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity loved halloween, alas this year seems to be rather scarce of trick-or-treaters, but luckily a certain tall awkward and handsome arrives with a little kitty cat dressed guest in tow. <br/>And then a human Serenity and equius fucked because I doubt subtly for smut summaries is really all that needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special treat for halloween.

Serenity sighed, mixed feelings of boredom and disappointment permeating her mood. Today was meant to be a special day, an important day. For today was Halloween; one of her most favorite of holidays. A day of candy and fun, of wonder and whimsical frights, a day of childish laughter and all manner of surprises regardless of one’s age.

And yet this year’s Halloween was to be blunt, a stark letdown. Serenity had set up the decorations, putting hours of effort into getting each of them them just right. She had purchased bags worth of candy, both fun and king size; she wanted each and every spooky visitor at her doorstep to leave satisfied. Why Serenity had even gone all out with her own costume, even though she had no plans to trick-or-treat herself.

Originally she had wanted to go as a moth, but none of the stores carried any such outfits in stock, so she went for the next best thing: a rather alluring bee outfit, a set of plastic fake antennae affixed to a black band nestled atop her head, a yellow and black striped sleeveless shirt with a black mini skirt with matching yellow trim. Strapped to her back was a thin pair of yellow wings, while her legs were dressed in matching yellow and black stripped thigh high stockings.

And what had she to show for her efforts? Two full bowls worth of candy, and a sour look on her face. It was already past noon, three ten PM to be exact, and it had rained the entire day with no signs of stopping. And throughout the day thus far, not a single visitor, not one had so much shown up at her door. Why Serenity hadn’t even seen anyone outside today so far.

She sighed again, resting her head on her palm and using her other to grab a small packet of skittles, tearing the tiny bag open with her teeth. Raising her head from its perch, she poured a few of the shells into her former support and tossed them back like bitter medicine.

She raised herself from her folding chair, and opened the screen door, craning her head out to see if someone, anyone was around. She looked to her left, then to her right, yet as before, nary a soul.

“What the hell? It’s just a little rain. It’s barely even pouring for goodness sake. Where is everyone?” She said.

Sitting back down, she let out an annoyed “Ha-umph” and crossed her arms. Only a few hours left and it would be night time.

“Man I’ll take even costumeless teenagers at this rate!” She said, a tinge of frustration in her words.

Another hour passed, and still no trick or treaters. The sun had started to settle, and the rain began to still, now only a light drizzle, yet still no happy children, no adventurous adults, no lazy teenagers. Serenity got up and walked to the kitchen and made herself some coffee.

A half hour passed again. The bowl now four-fifths full, though purely because of her own bored and hungry handfuls then any handouts to strangers. Serenity stood up once more, this time grabbing a unfinished book to pass the time. She began to make herself comfortable; odds were she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

Another half hour passed, the bowl now a fourth emptied, and the rain now ceased. The streets remained as empty as they had been and Serenity sighed. She grabbed a piece of candy, a lone reese's cup, but hesitated.

“Man I’m gonna get sick if I keep eating this.” She said, putting the wrapping back. “But then again it’s all probably gonna go to waste anyway.” Serenity sighed and stood up. Only a hour or two before night and then Halloween would be over. And for what? For nothing?

Serenity put the bowl down, folded her seat up, and then began to close the front door.

“ _Might as well call it in early. Even if it picks up later I’ll just answer the door anyway.”_ She thought to herself.

Right before the heavy door slammed shut, a young feminine voice called out.

“Wait!” It said to her. Serenity immediately pushed the door open again, her heart racing in anticipation and a smile suddenly on her face.

“Wait a sec!” It said again. Serenity looked to its origin, craning her head out from her screen door and on to her front porch. Standing before her was a thirteen year old girl dressed in a frilly pink tutu, a pink wig with black cat ears, and a matching set of red gloves and boots carrying a black plastic bag.

“Trick or treat!” The little girl said. Serenity’s heart rose.

“Oh my! You are just the most adorable thing ever. And who are you supposed to be?” Serenity asked her.

“Ichigo from Tokyo mew mew!” The girl responded, a wide smile on her face. Serenity turned to the candy bowl and reached for the larger sized candy bars. She tossed a king sized reese’s package in the bag, and figuring the little girl deserved something for making the effort to come in spite of bad weather, reached for another.

Before she could toss it in a deep masculine voice could be heard.

“Nepeta you are not to run off like that, please keep close to me so I do not lose sight of you. Father would be most displeased if something were to happen to you.” it said. Running up to the little girl was a tall muscular man with shimmering pitch black hair and a pair of sunglasses. He was dressed in simple clothes; a zipped up black leather jacket and navy blue denim jeans. Serenity bit her lip and stared longingly at the man, her heart racing and her skin turning flushed.

_“Oh my. I wonder if he’s busy later.”_ She thought to herself.

“But Equius, she was about to close the door! And who cares its not like I was far or anything.” Nepeta threw back at him. Serenity continued to stare, her eyes fluttering involuntarily and her right hand beginning to press itself against her cheek. Absentmindly, her other hand loosened its grip of the candy package and dropped it, bringing her out of her lustful stupor.

“Oh goodness! I’m so sorry!” She said. “I was just distracted by something hot-Er-the weather is quite hot- I mean this outfit is quite hot.” She said awkwardly, fanning her now blushing face.

“Here, let me get that for you cutie pie.” She said to Nepeta, leaning down to pick up the recess and trying her best to show off her cleavage to the handsome man.

“Nepeta say thank you.” He said, his face blushing ever so slightly.

“Seesh Equius, I was.” Nepeta said. “Thank you Miss!” She said to Serenity. Serenity looked inside the girl’s bag and noticed it seemed rather empty.

“You know cutie pie, your little bag seems kinda low on spoils. I’ve haven’t gotten anyone today aside from you. I’d be more than happy to hand you more if you want.” She said.

Nepeta’s face lit up and she let out a short gasp.

“Really? Yes please!”

“Nepeta no.” Equius interjected. “You’ll spoil your dinner.”

Nepeta turned to Equius, giving him a dirty incredulous look. Raising a lone hand she motioned for him to lean down toward her. When he did Nepeta grabbed him firmly by his collar and brought his face only inches from hers, her voice dripping with menace and only barely above a whisper.

“Equius we have been walking in the rain for hours. I’m tired, cold, hungry, and I’ve barely gotten any candy today. We got only a few more hours left to make up lost time and if someone is gonna offer me more candy, then I am going to take it and I swear buster, you are going to damn well like it, or so help me I will do terrible things to your hair when you go to sleep tonight. So you are going to shut your pie hole and let this lady give me as much candy as I want. Understand?” Equius nodded silently, beads of sweat beginning to form on his brow. Nepeta released him from her grip and turned back to Serenity.

“Sure! I’ll take as much as you can give!” She said, her voice eerily chipper.

Serenity opened the screen door open and motioned the two inside.

“Why don’t you come in. I got two full bowls with your name on it cutie pie. Grab as much as you want.”

Nepeta squealed in excitement and raced inside, Equius in tow with a look of defeat plastered on his face. Nepeta looked inquisitively at the bowls, first searching for any particular brand she might prefer over any others. As she looked, Serenity gave Equius a once over.

Her heart continued to race, and her skin felt hot. Her stomach knotted and her clothes began to feel too clingy. Her chest heaved slowly and she felt cold. He was cute to her. Tall, thick but in a well built sort of way yet lean all the same. Broad shouldered and a tall rigid posture that gave off a sense of authority and power. His face was clean of any pock marks or blemishes and possessed of a youthful smooth quality. Yet Serenity mostly didn’t care for this, no. What she was most interested in was his body. What did his abs look like? Did he go for a rugged hairy look or was he smooth and bare as his face was? Most importantly of all, how big was his dick? Serenity snuck a peak down below. His pants looked tight and yet despite this, his crotch bugled out. Serenity quickly averted her gaze, her face now blushing a deep red and her panties now beginning to feel two sizes too small.

_“Thank god for this skirt.”_ She thought.

He stood silently, keeping his hands held behind him like some soldier awaiting orders. Whatever his thoughts on this situation, his face betrayed none. Serenity began to fantasize about him, thinking of all manner of things she’d love to do with him. Much to her embarrassment she noticed her nipples begin to stiffen and perk up. She crossed her arms then, slightly annoyed at herself for deciding to forgo a bra today.

Then a thought occurred. As it turned and twisted in her mind, it soon morphed into a plan, a devious and sexy plan that caused her to grin playfully. Serenity looked at her kitty cat guest.  

“Hey kitty, would you like something to drink?” She said warmly to Nepeta. Nepeta nodded and thanked her, shoving a great bounty of candy into her bag. Serenity made her way to the kitchen, making sure to sway her hips and cause her large and round ass to bounce and jiggle with each step; all the while wanting to get Equius as hot and bothered as she could.

She fixed a drink of milk and returned, giving it to Nepeta and then standing next to Equius.

“So handsome. You live around here?” She said, trying her best to make her voice sound sultry and alluring. Equius gulped nervously, his face turning a light red.

“Somewhat miss. Nepeta and I live roughly a block or two from here.”

Serenity placed an arm on his shoulder and leaned on him. “Ohh really now?  Such a pity. A cute thing like you living so far away” Equius began to tense up and gulped again, Serenity now rubbing his shoulder.

“You seeing anyone currently hon?” Serenity said to him, putting on her best bedroom eyes.

“Not.. Not currently, no.” Equius responded, his voice cracking somewhat.

Serenity gave out a faux gasp. “Really now? A handsome stallion such as yourself? Single? My my such a shame. Tisc tisc young man. But surely someone so handsome and… big-uh-I mean tall such as yourself must be fending off the ladies all the time right?” Serenity said, all the while fantasizing of playing with Equius’ cock, biting her lip as she did.

“No, I tend to be left quite alone Ma’am.” Equius said.

_“Wow, really? I’m damn near ready to have you stuff my stocking.”_ Serenity thought.

“What!?” Equius said, turning to Serenity and looking bewildered.

_“shit!”_ Serenity thought. “Oh nothing. Just uhhh. Said I hope your little sister can stuff her bag.”

“Oh. Okay then. Thank you.” He said, seemingly buying her lie.

“You thirsty hon? How ‘bout I get you something?” She said to him.

“Oh I’m fine, thank yo-“

“Nonsense!” Serenity interrupted.  “As your host it’s my duty to make sure my guests are well accommodated. I’ll be right back.” She said, waltzing towards the kitchen once more and shaking her ass side to side with each step.

As she rummaged through the fridge, she searched for something to put the next step of her plan into motion, rummaging through the leftovers and other foodstuffs for something that would serve her purposes. She needed something, anything that would stain his clothes. Maybe juice? No, his jacket was to dark for that. Wine then? Nope, all she had was white wine, useless to her. What then? Hell, could she even stain his shirt? Maybe his pants then? Serenity looked desperately and seeing nothing else but milk, shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the jug.

After pouring a glass she fixed herself up. Pulling on her shirt so she’d show more cleavage, lifting her skirt up just enough to just barely cover her panties, and tugging on her thigh highs so they’d show off the lace and garter belt; guys loved that part she assumed.

She walked back to him, exaggerating her swagger and putting on her best bedroom smile.

“Here you go” She said, handing him the glass and bowing ever so slightly, hoping he’d peak at her breasts.

Equius nervously cleared his throat and thanked her as he reached for it. But right as he was about to grab it, Serenity splashed some on his jacket.

‘Oh my!” She said, faux concern in her voice and a palm on her cheek. “I am just so clumsy. Why just look at that stain. Here let me clean that for you! Take off your jacket and I’ll get it washed right away.”

“Ma’am it’s quite alright and really you don’t need to wash anything.” He said, wiping his jacket with his hands.

“Oh fiddlesticks.” He muttered.

But Serenity would have none of it, resting the glass on a nearby table and grabbing hold of the zipper, pulling it open.

“Nonsense! Let’s get that off you and all cleaned up!” She said, pulling it off Equius and bringing it close to her. Looking back to him she then pointed to his black sleeveless shirt.

“Oh my! I got your lovely shirt dirty ass well.” She said, then grabbing hold of Equius by the shoulder and dragging him towards her room.

“Ma’aim I insist it is quite all right, please unhand me, Nepeta and I need to head home soon. Don’t we Nepeta?” He called out to her.

“Can’t talk. Candy.” She responded, shoving her mouth and bag with more handfulls.

“Oh fiddlesticks.” Equius said as Serenity dragged him away.

She brought him to her room, closing the door behind her and sitting him down on her bed.

“Now get that shirt off cutie so I can get it all cleaned up.” Serenity said.

Equius merely grumbled in response, and complied with Serenity’s order. As he pulled his shirt off, Serenity gazed at his chiseled six pack abs, her eyes wide open in awe and her lower lip bitten.

_“oh dear lord, I am so going to fuck this guy’s brains out.”_ She thought, her member growing stiff and her nipples now pressed against her shirt’s fabric.

Equius handed her his shirt. Serenity’s eyes darted all over him, shifting from his face, to his abs, and then to his crotch. Equius sat silently, waiting for her to do something. Serenity then tossed his clothes to the side and with a stern tone in her words commanded him to drop his pants.

“What?!” Equius said, flabbergasted by her demands.

“Drop ‘em.”

“Ma’am this is quite enough, my pants are perfectly clean. Why do you need them as well?” Equius said.

Rolling her eyes and sighing in annoyance, Serenity crossed her arms.

“Okay I’m gonna be frank here for a change. You’re hot and I basically want to ride your flesh stick like a mechanical horse. So you can strip and we can both have a good night or we can both walk out of here embarrassed.”

“Oh.” Equius said.

Serenity removed her fake wings and walked towards him, pulling her shirt free and tossing it with the rest of their clothes. She grabbed his left hand and placed it on her breast, using him to rub it while her other hand lifted him by his chin.

“So. What’s it gonna be stallion?” She said.

“yesmaam.” Equius muttered under his breath, his face now flushed a deep red.

“Yes What?”

“Yes. Ma’am.” He repeated, more firmly this time.

“Good boy.” Serenity said, grinning warmly. “Now. Drop those pants and underwear. I wanna see dicks flapping.”

Equius complied, getting to his feet and pulling his remaining clothes free. As he did, Serenity pulled her own skirt free and tossed it aside, leaving her dressed only in her black and yellow panties, matching stockings and her fake antennae. She felt good, she felt sexy. What’s more, the apprehensive feelings of nervousness had mercifully faded, now replaced by a sense of power and authority. And a raging boner between her legs held in place only by a stretched elastic band.

“Aren’t you going to take off the antennae?” Equius asked.

“Nah I like them on. Now.” She said, shoving Equius to the bed. “Sit down and shut up.”

Equius’s heart raced. His breathing was hitched and irregular. He felt awkward, nervous and wrong, yet all the same a perverted part of him he’d never admit to having possessed him, controlled him. It compelled him to obey this alluring woman who stood half naked before him. When he had entered her home he had shamefully peaked at her like a peeping tom, sneaking a glance at her cleavage and gazing at her massive motherly ass and thick shapely thighs when she went to fetch first Nepeta and then him some refreshments. Thinking back to that moment of when the wide hipped woman’s ass jiggled hypnotically caused his formerly limp dick to suddenly twitch with arousal.

Serenity let out an amused “Oooh. How nice.” At his embarrassing reaction. He cursed himself silently yet went along with things. Looking back at her, he gazed at her body. Her waspish hips, her thick thighs, her cute round soft face, her modest chest. Though he was too prudish to ever admit it, he loved what he saw, and as his mind wandered to lewd fantasy, his dick become ever more engorged and stiff.

Serenity looked at it lustfully. Her eyes darting along its length, taking in every detail. She got to her knees and grasped the base of the shaft, only barely covering half of it. Even using both her hands she’d figured she’d still have more of him to spare.  Sighing wistfully at it, she kissed it’s head, and began to stroke him. Equius suppressed a grunt, balling his fists. But Serenity noticed his response and giggled. And lowered her lips to the base and gave his now stiff member a long slow lick up along his shaft.

She repeated the move twice more, coating his cock in a thin layer of saliva. Then after spiting a small glob of the stuff into her right palm, grabbed his dick once more and lathered and spread it along his length. She lowered her head further down, bringing his balls into her mouth and sucking and lapping at them as she slowly jerked him off.

Serenity’s own member was now rock hard, it’s head poking out above the waistband of her bee themed panties and jutting out ever so slightly. As she played and sucked on Equius’ own dick she pulled hers free and began to slowly jerk herself off, letting out a heady moan as her tongue lapped Equius balls.

Bringing her lips up to the head of his cock, Serenity then shoved as much of Equius’s dick into her mouth as she could, letting it linger and tickle the back of her throat before she pulled back up, sucking on him as she did. Once it was free, she gasped, licked her lips, and eyed it hungrily. Then as quick as she could, took it into her mouth again, this time deeper and harder, and then lifted her head, dragging her lips as she did. Yet she did not let it leave her mouth. More quickly this time, she brought her head down again, then up, and then down once more till her head began to bob smoothly. Equius shuddered and grunted, his cock twitching in her mouth.

Serenity was consumed by lust, her body hot and horny and possessed by an aching desire to get fucked. She continued to bob and suck, enjoying the feeling of Equius’ thick member pulse within her. Her own member twitched and pulsed in her grip, and as she face fucked herself, she could feel the pangs of orgasm begin to rise up within her. Not wanting this moment between her and her stud to end so soon, she released her grip on herself and pulled her mouth free, streaks of drool trailing her lips.

“Damn.” She said. Panting as beads of spittle and drool dripped down her chin. “When I called you a stallion, I was being metaphorical at first.” Serenity let out a light chuckle and wiped her chin, then brought her breasts up near Equius’s now spit coated dick. It shimmered in the light, it’s now flushed surface red with arousal. Serenity brought it between her large chest, giving Equius a warm smile as she pressed her tits against it.

She blushed, bringing her tits up and down his cock. Equius let out a low moan and gritted his teeth. As she brought her tits down, she licked the head of his cock, feeling smug and satisfied whenever he made a sound. His dick continued to twitch and Serenity would continue to bounce herself up and down, occasionally squeezing her nipples and eagerly anticipating her chance to slam herself on his cock.

Equius continued to stifle any noises best he could. No way would he let Nepeta discover the two of them in such a lewd state. But this woman continued to rattle his cage, sliding his dick up and down between her chest. Sometimes she would stop and rub them in opposing directions, smiling innocently and fluttering her eyes as he wheezed and panted. At times she sucked on the tip of his dick for bit, moaning softly as she played with his cock between her breasts.

She would play with and tease him, pushing him just enough to keep him perpetually and painfully aroused yet never actually let him cum. Finally, whither out of boredom or other reasons, she stopped. Getting to her feet and walking to a dresser, Serenity rummaged through a drawer for a brief moment, then returned with a bottle of lube in hand.

Standing before him, she began to pull her panties down, causing Equius to then take notice of her stiff erection peaking out and standing at attention. His dick twitched and a fresh wave of lust washed over him. His forehead perspired with a new coat of sweat and he bit his lip, attempting his best to control the raging arousal now suddenly bursting within.

“Oh. My.” He said, his lips trembling as he gazed as Serenity’s stiff girlcock. “This. This is so lewd. This is simply debased.” He said.

“Oh?” Serenity said coyly, lathering a dollop of lube on her fingertip after tossing the bottle on the bed. Slowly she began to waltz towards him like some predator about to torment its prey for a bit. She pushed him to his back and crawled over him, stopping to straddle his lap, her and his cock pressed against each other.

“Is this perverted perhaps?” She said playfully. “Are you perhaps a naughty boy? Does the idea of some girl with a cock get you all excited?” She said, grasping both of theirs and jerking the two of them off simultaneously. 

“Is my little stallion secretly a filthy sick little perv? Getting his kicks from dirty little fantasies?”

“Yes.” Equius said.

“Oh?” Serenity gave back. “But I thought you were a well behaved, good natured boy.” Serenity continued to jerk them off, grinding her cock against his. Equius moaned and did the same.

“Do you enjoy this? Do you want to fuck my ass? Do you want me to bounce up and down, want my girlcock to slap your stomach as you pound me?” She continued to jerk them off, Equius knuckles turned white.

“Yes.” 

“Yes what?” Serenity said, her voice straining slightly.

“Yes I want to.”

“Then say it. Tell me you’re a filthy little freak that likes to get dommed.” Serenity said.

“I am filthy little freak that likes to be dommed. I like to be told what to do and be pushed around. Order me around.” He said, leaning upwards and bringing his face near Serenity’s.

“Good.” She responded, releasing her hold over them. Serenity then grabbed more lube, spreading it over her ass and lathering Equius’s thick cock. Raising herself she hovered over him, holding his member upright as she lowered herself. Then as she pressed the head against her puckered asshole she bit her lip and held her breath and pushed herself down.

Serenity cooed and her whole body shuddered as Equius entered. Her girlcock twitched as he spread her open. Serenity craned her head back and closed her eyes, lifting herself up and then pushing herself down again. She grabbed Equius hands and placed them on her hips, instructing him to give her some help.

“Fuck me. But do it niiiiice and slow. I want to enjoy this.” She said. Equius nodded and gently brought her back down, causing Serenity to let out a high pitched content sigh. She clenched her ass around him, and then let him shove further into her. She closed her eyes and pulled on her tits with one hand while she jerked herself off with another.

Slowly Equius slid into her, desperate not to shove her down and pound her. The big ass seductress’ posterior was simply divine to him, as was the lovely woman it belonged to. How she would clench and grind herself on him as he raised her up and brought her down.

He loved how perverted the noise she gave out were, how she would coo and moan and gasp whenever just one more inch pressed into her. He loved how she would let her lust get the better of her and slam herself down hard in one moment and hold her ass cheeks apart as she did. He loved how she would lose herself in their sex and just at random start to rapidly jerk herself off one moment only to then stop and pull on her nipples and grind herself on him the next.

Serenity’s head was in a fog. She could only barely form coherent thoughts. All she cared for was just to be fucked and fucked hard. She wanted to feel this fuck toy beneath her put more of his hard thick cock ever deeper into her. She wanted him to spread her asshole wider, wanted him to fill her ass as much as possible. It was never enough. Her mind leapt from idea to idea as she began to slam herself down Equius’s cock regularly now. She wanted two of him. She wanted to have all her holes filled and fucked till she was a screaming incoherent dick filled mess. She moaned something she couldn’t understand to him, some order that her sex addled mind had simply let slip. She didn’t care, just as long as he continued to pound her ass and fill her.

“yes ma’am.” Equius said, gripping her hips firmly. Without warning he positioned his legs so that he rested on his feet, and then thrust deep into Serenity, causing her to let out a loud howl of pleasure. Equius did it again, this time harder, and Serenity moaned deeply, a stupid smile plastered on her face and a blank look on her eyes. Her girlcock sprang upwards and twitched.

Equius thrust once more into her, bringing his entire dick into Serenity’s now loose ass. She bounced on top of him, her left hand fumbling with her tits, pinching as hard as she could while her right tugged and pulled on her girlcock. Her mouth went slack as he pounded hard into her, Equius grunting loudly while Serenity let out a continuous heady moan.  Their bodies were slick with sweat and sore with fatigue and their minds adrift in a fog of arousal. A warm intense feeling began to rise up within the two of them, Serenity beginning to shudder and Equius’s movement’s becoming slackened.

Finally they came. Serenity giving out a long drawn out moan as her girlcock came over Equius while Equius’s own unloaded into her ass. They panted and Serenity struggled not to collapse over him. Slowly she pulled herself off from him, her legs weak as the last tinges of orgasm washed over her.

Weakly she crawled to her clothes, lazily tossing Equius his as she half-hazardly dressed herself. Equius stood at attention, looking none worse for the ware as his cock began to turn flaccid. Stoically he dressed himself, though his face was flushed a deep crimson. Serenity looked disheveled, her outfit wrinkled and her hair a mess.

“Wow… That was.. You are strong you know that don’t you?” She muttered weakly to him.

“And you are a very lewd woman.” He said back to her.

Serenity weakly chuckled and walked back to her living room, Equius close behind her. Nepeta was sitting on the couch lazily watching TV and stuffing her face with more candy.

“Well you two took your time. I got all my candy, we ready to go?” She said.

Equius nodded, Nepeta then spring off from the couch and happily pranced out the door, stopping just before she left to turn to Serenity and thank her.

“And happy Halloween miss!” She said, waving to her. Serenity weakly smiled and waved back. Equius followed Nepeta out and before exiting, bowed to Serenity.

“Have a lovely evening ma’am.” He said. Serenity nodded in acknowledgment. As the two walked off, Serenity called out to Equius.

“Hey! Maybe you could come visit this Thanksgiving and help me stuff my turkey, or heck, maybe my stocking as well come Chrstmas!” She said, wiggling her eyebrows and blowing him a kiss.

Equius wiped his forehead and muttered to himself, “I need a towel.” And Nepeta laughed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
